Overwhelmed
by Artisticallylys
Summary: AU where Midoriya is overwhelmed and needs someone to talk to. That person being Todoroki. The AU is like a normal college p, and they all still live in dorms in the same building. So this is probably cringey and oof because I haven't written in six years and it's 3 am, enjoy?


I have always been the person to cheer up my friends. When they are upset, I have always supported them because I truly care for them. Yet, I am also scared to tell my friends when I feel unwell. I don't want to be burdensome to me, I feel like they have better things to worry about. I also tend push people away when I feel low emotionally. That's the state I am right now.

This semester has been gradually getting bad from worse. It feels like every day I am just sad, stressed, and tired. I am taking senior level classes this semester and every week is overwhelming. I find it difficult to talk about my struggles, but I'm sure the friends on my floor have noticed. When I am not in class, I'm in my room or library studying. I've heard whispers outside my door a few times, as well as knocks on my door. I usually humor them and try to pretend that my mind isn't a mess. When I heard the knock on the door this time, I don't answer. My midterm is tomorrow and I am still very unprepared even though I've been studying since 3 am.

After the person realized that I wasn't going to respond, they attempted to get into the room, and surprisingly succeeded. I must have forgotten to lock the door. Shit.

The person, Todoroki, entered the room.

"Midoriya? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Todoroki."

"Cut the bullshit. You've barely talked to any of us for almost three weeks, what is really bothering you?"

"Nothings wrong really. Just a little stressed about the midterm tomorrow."

"Look Midoriya, I am worried about you. You have pushing people away and acting like you're fine, when I know you're not. I'm here to support you like you've support me and all of our friends. Do you trust me?" Todorok asks with concern.

I sigh and answer with,"Of course I trust you. I truly care about you, and that's why..."

"That's why...what?"

"That's why...*sigh* I don't want to burden you."

"You're not going to burden me. I just want to help you."

"I guess..."

There was a silence for a few seconds. I really don't want to burden him, not I suppose I should at least some explanation.

"I guess this semester I've been feeling down and low energy all semester. I'm just frustrated because I can't focus and need to work harder. I am so annoyed and frustrated with myself, because I should be better. I keep pushing you all away, because like I mentioned, I didn't want to be a bother. I know you guys are struggling as well."

"Shouldn't you be able to be helped too? You deserve just as much as care Midoriya. We could have helped you sooner."

"I don't know. I just have always struggled to open up. I feel like you guys are better off without me sometimes."

"That's not true at all. We really care about you and we want to help you feel better when you are stressed and low. And it might be good to take a break to talk to us from all this stress sometimes."

I'm kinda unsure about that. I still feel like I'll burden them, but it might make me feel a little better I guess. I also feel bad not seeing them too. "Thanks Todoroki, and yeah I guess that's true."

"Anytime."

We talk a little more about stressfrom school and other things we have been struggling with. It was nice to actually be a bit more open about it, since I'm used to be being by myself. It makes me think that maybe he is right about how my friends care and want to hear my struggles. I'm still confliabout it, but at least I have Todoroki supporting. Even though I don't think I deserve it.

"Thank you for letting me talk through this stuff. Sorry, it was probably annoying. Though, I don't know who else would have gotten through to me," I say to Todoroki before sending him off.

"It was not annoying at all. It's only fair that I try to have helped me so much with your support, and like I said, you deserve the same care. I am a different person thanks to you. I was so obsessed with what my father wanted for me, and you broke me out of that. I hope I and everyone else can start to break you out of your situation now, or at least support you in whatever happens. You deserve that."

"Thank you. Yeah I should really talk to the others about this, huh?"

"Probably, but that's up to you. Bye Midoriya, and please rest."

"I'll try, and bye!"

I definitely have a lot to think about. It's funny how a single conversation can start to change how you view a certain thing. I am definitely still overwhelmed, but what Todoroki said made me feel like I could start to try to talk to Uraraka and the others.

Speaking of Uraraka, I suddenly felt a buzz coming from my phone. It's another worried message from her asking how I am. I must be really concerning her. I wish I wasn't this way sometimes. I feel like I should meet up with her and talk though, explain some things.

 **To Uraraka**

 **From Midoriya**

 **Actually I have been kinda overwhelmed, do you think we could talk about it tomorrow?**

I study a little longer after I got a positive response. I head to bed early and hope for the best on the midterm. No matter what happens, at least I have the support from Todoroki, and soon the rest of close friends.


End file.
